


A New Member of the Family - Phan

by Tictacboxes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Sleepy Dan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tictacboxes/pseuds/Tictacboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning. Dan wakes up, ready to unwrap the gifts under the tree. </p><p>He doesn't expect Phil's gift. </p><p>(hint : it's a dog. <br/>hint : this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written so enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Member of the Family - Phan

Dan certainly hadn't been dreaming of sugarplum fairies the night before Christmas. He'd had a nightmare that he was being eaten up by a Titan from Attack on Titan, which quickly (and thankfully) turned into a dream of him and Phil screaming "Mikasa!" to eachother from across the flat all those years ago. 

He woke up just as Phil had turned into a giant Titan. 

And as he woke up, he wasn't quite sure if he had wanted to. It was the damned Amazon guy. On Christmas. Dan rolled over to face his dresser and sighed. He desperately didn't want to get up, but it was his turn anyways. 

"I've got it!" he surprisingly heard Phil yell from the other room. He listened as Phil's socked feet rushed down the stairs, and wondered how Phil could be so excited. True, it was Christmas and the customized Wii-U controllers Dan had bought them were wicked cool, but it was still barely light out. 

Dan fell back asleep before he heard Phil come back in. 

 

"Dan!" Phil jumped on top of him, Dan still half-asleep. Dan groaned and held himself back from pushing Phil off, but he was just so damn cute when he was excited. It was both Christmas and their two-year dating anniversary, after all. 

"Oh, five more minutes," Dan said dramatically, pulling Phil by the waist into optimal cuddling position, and buried his head in his neck. 

"No, Dan, come on! You're gonna love what I got you!" Phil practically giggled. "Come on come on come on! Get uppppp..." 

"Fine, but this better be worth it," Dan said, rubbing his eyes and standing up. Dan walked into their festive-decorated living room, still half asleep. 

Bark!! 

"Wha-?" Dan asked, but right before him was a dog. A faun-colored Shiba Inu right before him, wagging its tail as Phil knelt down to pet it. Phil looked up with him, along with the dog. 

"Surprise!" Phil squealed, standing up quickly (and nearly falling over) and grabbing Dan's hands. Dan, of course, was still in total shock that there was a dog. In their living room. 

"But- the landlord-" Dan retaliated, but Phil shook his head happily. 

"Already cleared it with him. It took some begging, but now he can stay! What do you want to name him?" Phil asked giddily. 

"Is this serious? God, this makes my gift for you look lame as hell," Dan laughed, and finally the realization that he finally had a dog flooded over him. He'd always wanted a dog! And Phil knew the exact kind, of course. Dan laughed and laughed, and Phil laughed too. Phil led him around the living room, and soon enough they were dancing. Maybe dancing like white dads at a barbecue, but still dancing and laughing. 

"I thought maybe Yoshi?" Phil said, once they were a bit calmer. 

"Is that only because I completed all of Yoshi's Wooly World in two days?" Dan asked sarcastically. Phil sat down on the sofa behind them, snickering. Dan sat beside him, and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

"No, it's just it suits him. Yoshi the Shiba Inu," he sang along to the tune of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Dan cracked up, and laced his fingers with Phil's. 

"Yes, Yoshi is great. Hey, Yoshi, c'mere!" Dan called, and Yoshi happily sprung up onto the couch, cuddling up beside him. Dan smiled, using his free hand to pet Yoshi. 

"Merry Christmas, Phil." 

"Merry Christmas, love."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment/kudos! thanks guys, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
